


In Every Team There Is the Emotional Support Person, That’s Lance

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1, Actually it's 6+1, Angst, Brief mention of needles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance is the emotional support, Langst, Needles, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: 6+1, six times that Lance listens, comforts, and supports his team, and one time they return the favor.





	In Every Team There Is the Emotional Support Person, That’s Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron fic!! I couldn't get it out of my head, so I wrote it. This is actually beta read. If there is anything else I need to tag, let me know.  
> Enjoy!!  
> ~Jo

1.

Hunk was afraid. Of course he was afraid.

He was a part of a group that was defending THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE. If you weren’t at least a little scared, then you were probably either dead or something. Protecting the universe is no easy task, not to mention terrifying to have that amount of responsibility that the title came with. And the space war.

Was he in Star Wars or something?!

So, Hunk was doing what he did best when he’s stressed. Cook and try not to completely freak out. The latter wasn’t going so well, but at least the former was.

Even if he was avoiding sleep like it was the plague, even worse than Pidge, if he was being honest. But who said that?!  _ Certainly _ not him.

It was Lance, in reality.

“Hunk, my main man, the light of my life! What in the world has you awake at such a godawful time of night?” Lance asked, surprisingly clear since he had obviously been asleep and it  _ was  _ 1am.

“Uh, I have no idea what you are talking about,” Hunk said as he continued his experiment with the space food they had. The previous two experiments he had tried in the last few hours had turned out fairly well, even if he was being his own taste tester.

“Sure, pal. What you making?” Lance asked, hopping onto the counter with a shocking amount of energy at such a time. Maybe Hunk was wrong and Lance hadn’t been asleep either. The thought made his heart ache for his best friend, Lance loved his sleep as much as he loved his family or doing the face mask thingys – Lance once told him that it made him feel better about himself,  _ looking good to feel good, y’know _ . Hunk didn’t really know, but that was what made Lance feel good, than it was alright with him.

“I’m  _ trying  _ to make a cake, but I’m not entirely sure if it’s working,” Hunk mumbled the second half, pausing his stirring and staring into the bowl.

Lance leaned over and swiped a finger through the batter. Humming as he taste-tested the cake batter, Lance nodded.

“It’s good.” Lance narrowed his eyes at Hunk, who hadn’t responded. “What’s wrong Hunk?”

Maybe it was the tone of voice, eerily like his mom in the early days.

“It’s…just, you know how dangerous this all is. We’re  _ the defender of the universe _ . We’ve become child soldiers. We might not make it back home –“ Hunk’s voice broke.

Setting the bowl down before he could drop it, Hunk tried to hold back the tears. Even if he didn’t want to admit it, it was getting to him. He didn’t want it to overwhelm him, but all of it was overwhelming.

“I’m not sure if I can do it. If I’m up to it.  _ I’m just so scared, Lance _ .”

Hunk couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea. On top of the nightmares he has been having as of late. Like Lance lying motionless on the floor after that damn bomb. The ship trying to kill everyone. Allura’s kidnapping.

Just… _ everything _ was  _ too much _ !

Hunk barely noticed Lance wrapping his arms around him, but automatically circled his arms around the smaller boy and  _ clung _ to him. Somewhere in the back of his head, Hunk knew he was shaking like a leaf, but he  _ couldn’t _ stop.

Hunk took in deep breathes, digging his face into Lance’s shoulder, finally starting to noticed that Lance had started talking.

“–it is scary. Knowing how easy it would be for us to die, our families never knowing what happened to us –“ Hunk felt a pang of guilt, he had forgotten how much this had to be affecting Lance. His best friend was so close with his family, he was probably even more homesick that Hunk, himself.

“–but we can make it through. You are so brave, you’ve come so far already. You’re so strong. I don’t know what I would do without you, Hunk.”

Lance’s voice was so quiet, but so,  _ so _ soothing. Hunk sunk into the warmth of his best friend. He hoped that he was as good of friend as Lance was. Hunk knew he was  _ so damn lucky _ to have a best friend like Lance.

Hunk reminded himself not to accidentally bruise any of Lance as he squeezed the smaller boy in his arms.

 

 

2.

Pidge was overworking herself, again. Lance sighed heavily as he knocked on her door. As far as he knew, Pidge hadn’t left her room to take a break for….a while. It had been at least a day since he last saw her. Which was concerning in itself, let alone when she is on a work binge.

Which was why Lance was standing in front of her door, hand poised to knock.

With a sharp rap on the door, Lance got a garbled reply. Letting himself in, Lance internally winced at the sight of Pidge. He wasn’t sure his friend had moved from the position she was sitting in, past eating and drinking whatever Hunk left for her.

It didn’t take long for Lance to go ‘Older Brother Mode’ and start poking the younger girl in the side.

“Pidge. Pidgeon,  _ Pidge _ ,” Lance repeated her name like a mantra. “You need to move. How long have you been here?”

Pidge didn’t reply, stubbornly ignoring Lance.

“ _ Pidgeon _ , come on. You need a break.”

Still refusing to respond to Lance’s attempts, he changes his tactic.

“Keith bets he can beat you with the button mashing technique,” Lance tries. He earns an eyebrow twitch. “I have to agree, you not being there  _ automatically _ makes him the winner of that.”

Pidge scoffs. Lance internally cheers, he finally –  _ FINALLY _ – got a response.

“Come on, Pidge, take a break and come play Mario Smash Bros with me. If only to defend your title as  _ Smash Bros Queen _ ,” Lance continued.

“I  _ have  _ to get this finished, Lance,” Pidge responded.

Lance leaned past her and pushed the lid down.

“You can finish it later, you’ve been deleting and writing the same line of code for the past three minutes. It will still be here when you get back. A fresh mind will offer a fresh look. Sleep, eat, and relax,” Lance urged. Saving the code, Lance stole Pidge’s computer. “I’ll only give this back once you’ve had a break.”

Lance left the room in a hurry and hid the computer before Pidge could get her bearings again.

Just in time, Pidge came stalking into the common, glaring down onto him as he innocently raised his hands to show he didn’t have her machine.

With a huff, Pidge plopped down next to him.

“You’re an ass,” she grumbled under her breath.

“Why thank you, you’ll be thanking me later when you return to your coding with a fresh mind and look to finish that line,” Lance chirped, not taking her words to heart. Passing her a bowl of soup that Hunk made, Lance turned his attention to setting up their gaming system.

“Where’s Keith and the others?” Pidge asked between her sips of soup and mouthfuls of crackers.

“Elsewhere, I think Keith and Shiro are training, Hunk and Coran are cooking, I have no idea what Allura is doing.”

“I thought it was Keith who claimed to be able to beat me.”

“It was the only thing I could think of that would gain your attention, Katie,” Lance joked. “And it’s me challenging you. I hope it’s not disappointing.”

“It’s not. Prepare to have your ass handed to you,” Pidge threatened, making grabby hands at the controller.

Lance grinned at the threat and handed it over. “ _ Oh _ , I’m prepared.”

Pidge would never admit to the amount of fun she had, especially not the face mask part of the night. It was like a sleepover, something Pidge never admitted to wanting.

 

 

3.

Lance continued to tap his fingers obnoxiously.

“What?!” Allura exclaimed, dragging her hand over her face. “Will you quit it, Lance!”

“ _ Princess _ ,” Lance said in a chiding voice. “You need to take a break and relax.”

“There is a galactic war happening around us and you’re telling me to  **relax** ?!” Allura flung her hands into the air experated as she spun around.

Lance clucked his tongue while shaking his head. “My mami always said, despite all of the terrible commercials about it, you should stop and smell the roses. Take a moment to remember why you’re here in the first place and relax, in all wars the soldiers must have something to fight for or they forget to live,” Lance quoted, smiling softly his eyes crinkling at the edges. “She told me that whenever I would get worked up and stressed out.”

“She sounds like a smart woman.”

Lance nodded.

“She is.”

A moment of silence passed between them, each to their own thoughts.

"Oh c'mon, Princess, relax a little," Lance said, motioning with his hand. "I have a great idea that never fails to help me relax.”

"Oh really? And what is this  _ never fail _ method?" Allura challenged, lips quirking upward.

Lance winked. “Just wait and see, Princess. Wait and see.”

Gesturing to follow him, Lance headed off. Allura caught up and matched his pace. Continually asking what they were going to do as they walked, only getting a smile in return. Lance stopped in front of his door long enough to get the panel open.

Grinning at Allura, Lance shuffled through his drawer for something. Lance lifted his hands to show to bottles.

One was a mask and another a face scrub.

“Face masks and sleepover talk,” Lance said, grinning. Flopping onto his bed, Lance shed his jacket. “My sisters and I used to do this at least once a week, then whenever we could. We’d discuss what happened during our week and tell stories of stuff that happened. It was great. I’d almost always act out my stories.”

“Oh?” Allura asked as she sat criss-cross on the bed. “What were these stories?”

“Well, once my teacher got pantsed and there was another they - the same teacher - had a widgee, those two are the most familiar. There were a lot of romantic reenactments to, someone asked their crush out in front of everybody, flowers, and play references. There were tons.”

“What’s a crush?”

“A crush is having romantic feelings towards someone. Do you want to start first with the mask or me?”

“You. Show me how it’s done, oh Great and Wise Sleepover Veteran,” Allura said teasingly, leaning back against the wall.

“Oh, I will! A veteran has to show the newbie the ropes.”

Lance grabbed a headband from the pile of items he dropped on the bed. Shoving his hair back from his face, he started onto the application of the mask.

“Where do you want to start, Princess? Shakespeare quotes? The most romantic thing I’ve seen?”

Allura chuckles, grabbing the other bottle. “Most romantic thing you’ve seen.”

“The Notebook, it’s a movie. I cried while watching it. Second most romantic thing was someone professing their love during lunch block and quoted Shakespeare while on one knee with flowers, it was very dramatic.”

“You cried while watching a movie?” Allura raised her eyebrows. 

Lance set a hand on his chest and tapped. “That hurts. It hurts  _ right _ here. You just have never seen the movie. It is a masterpiece!”

“Wrong side,  _ Drama Queen _ ,” Allura pointed out. Grabbing a matching blue headband to Lance’s pink one, Allura moved her hair out of the way. Lance gasped melodramatically.

“I’ve  _ converted _ you! You’ve started using nicknames! Hell yeah!” Lance cheered, grinning. 

“Language, Shiro would be  _ oh so disappointed _ .”

Lance snorted. Allura smirked, swiftly changing the topic to an age old memory of when she was  _ so young _ .

Lance grinned, happy to see the softer side of his friend and  _ making her laugh _ .

  
  


4.

Keith got himself hurt. And surprise surprise, he didn’t want to slow down and rest.  _ It’s not like it’s an he hurt his ankle! _ Not at  _ all _ . Or had a hurt ankle. Because apparently it didn’t  _ matter _ !

If he wasn’t already hurt, Lance would probably be feeling more murderous and more like strangling the idiot.

_ But he was already hurt and Lance still wanted to strangle him! _

Keith overworked himself with training on the simulators, and gotten hurt as a result. Lance was just trying to get him to sit down and take a break, put up his foot. You are supposed to take weight off of a sprained ankle and rest.

Keith refused to do any of that.

Lance was at the end of his rope, he tried to convince him it was a good idea to sit down and rest. It didn’t work.

Huffing, Lance continued to behind the asshole.

“What, you can’t handle sitting down for a few minutes?” Lance taunted.

Keith spun around, face turning red. “Of course I can! What kind of taunt is that?”

“What kind of taunt is it? It’s the kind that points out you are incapable of sitting down for a few measly minutes, Mullet?”

Lance smirked at the shorter boy as he scoffed.

“Says who?!” Keith gestured outwards with his hands, standing with little to no weight on his bad ankle.

“Says me, Emo Boy, you have  _ no  _ chill whatsoever. I can  _ chill _ better than you can  _ chill _ .”

Lance put his hands on his hips.

Keith looked as if he swallowed a lemon. “What?! You are always so dramatic! How is that chill?”

“It isn’t, but I know how to unwind. Unlike you, who obviously has a stick up your ass,” Lance said flippantly. 

“I do too know how to relax and unwind!” Keith said loudly(read: almost yelled, but  _ not quite _ ).

“Oh yeah? Prove it, Samurai Guy.”

“I will!”

Lance motioned his hand towards Keith.

“Lead the way then, and show me how you  _ “relax” _ .”

“I will!”

Lance smirked, following Keith who stomped towards the common room. The shorter male made a show of sitting down and putting up his feet.

Lance quickly forced the smirk off his face as Keith looked at him smugly.

Following what Keith had down, Lance settled onto the couch on top of Keith.

“Huh, you’re right this is pretty relaxing,” Lance  _ admitted _ , putting most of his body weight on Keith uphalf to avoid his ankle.

“I know I am!”

Lance held in a laugh.  
  


 

5.

The first time it happened, Lance was just before the bomb had gone off. Lance had asked Coran about his home and he had only got one story before everything had gone to shit.

Lance quickly realized how many different stories Coran had. All of them interesting and good, all of them something Coran needed to get off his chest.

Lance learned more about Altea from Coran then he did in any of his Altean history records. Another thing Lance figured out soon, Coran would listen to him. Listen to his concerns and his own stories. 

They both felt homesick. 

Lance related to Coran so much. Seeing his favorite Space Uncle™ upset disturbed Lance.  

Coran was looking at the star map with a sad look.

“Coran?” Lance asked softly.

The man(alien??) jumped violently and spun around, his sad look replaced by shock. 

“Lance! I didn’t expect you to be out and about at this time!” Coran exclaimed, fiddling with his mustache and forced a smile.

“What were you looking at?”

Coran’s smile fell. “Ah that! It is…” Coran turned around again. “I was feeling homesick, which you are familiar with.”

Lance sidled up next to him and set a hand on Coran’s shoulder. Rubbing circles into his shoulder, in what Lance was hoping a comforting way. Coran managed a wobbly, but real smile at him.

“I just wanted to see the stars I grew up with.”

Lance turned towards where Coran was looking, keeping the man in the corner of his eye. 

“Oh, did you have a thing for studying the stars with your family?”

Stiffening when he heard Coran sniffle, Lance internally panicked.

“Y-yes, it was a tradition for my mother and I.”

Lance pulled the older man into a hug, shocking Coran for a few minutes. Quickly, Coran returned the hug.

They stood there for a few minutes without moving, barely daring to breathe.

Once they did pull back, Coran turned back to the star map.

“Do you want to know the constellations of Altea?” 

Lance nodded.

“Hell yeah, this is the kind of astronomy lesson I like!”

Coran chuckled, sitting down as he started pointing out his favorite constellations and the familiar to him. Lance listened closely, interjecting from time to time.

 

 

6.

Lance had been walking past Shiro’s door on his way to the kitchen for a drink when he heard the thud. Freezing, Lance waited to hear what his team leader did next. All he could hear through the door was heavy breathing.

Worry filled Lance, and carefully he knocked lightly on the door and called out softly, “Shiro, you okay in there?”

There was no response. Dread filled him. Lance knew Shiro had nightmares from his time as a prisoner of the Galra. No doubt the guy had PTSD.

Lance knocked again.

And again there was no other sound than heavy breathing. Weighing his options, Lance opened the door – not that the lock held him back,  _ he has been around Pidge after all _ – and was greeted by the sight of Shiro lying on the floor shaking.

He seemed to be hyperventilating. With a glance at the bed, it seemed that Shiro had tumbled awfully hard onto the floor.

“Shiro?” Lance could’ve sworn that he  _ knew _ what was happening, but wasn’t a hundred percent sure, yet.

Again, the response was just harsh breathing. The elder man didn’t make a move to straighten up or move at all, unlike usually when Shiro thought someone was looking at him.

Lance gulped. He knew that Shiro had some personal stuff that he never talked about. He just didn’t think it was to this point. Shame filled Lance, internally cursing himself for not noticing his teammate having trouble.

But this wasn’t the time to be worrying about that, Shiro needed him. Well, needed help in some from.

Lance cautiously entered the room, chewing on his lip. He vaguely remembered one of his sisters’ talking about psychology and panic attacks.

Hoping the hell that he remembered correctly, Lance crouched near Shiro.

“Hey, Shiro. Can you hear me?” Lance paused, gauging Shiro’s reaction. “I’m just going to talk –“

“Hear you.”

Lance smiled as Shiro shuffled around and into a sitting position, facing Lance with his back pressed against the bed.

“That’s good to know, bud. How are you feeling?”

“’M fine.”

Lance mimicked Shiro’s disappointed face, in a drawling voice, “And I’m Chris Hemsworth.”

There was a weak smile. Lance took it as an achievement that Shiro was a little better then five minutes ago. Straightening up, Lance grabbed the blanket off of Shiro’s bed.

“I’m not leaving, Shiro. Not until I’m 100 percent sure that you are alright,” Lance said, completely serious without a quip on the tip of his tongue to say immediately after, leaving no room for arguing in his tone.

Shiro nodded, albeit reluctantly. Lance sat next to him, carefully wrapping the blanket around Shiro’s shoulders. Scarcely leaning into Lance’s touch was enough for him to guess at his friend wanting physical touch. It becoming more apparent as Lance wrapped his arm around the bigger man and started into a story about breaking his leg and  _ “In the end, it was so worth it!” _ , Shiro leaning into Lance entirely as his breathing deepened.

Lance not moving as his friend and leader fell asleep on him, gently running a hand over Shiro’s hair and changing from a story to humming a lullaby.

If you asked Lance how long he was there, he wouldn’t be able to answer. He also didn’t care either, as long as Shiro was feeling better.

 

 

+1.

Lance was having a bad day  _ before _ the attack happened. The attack just made it worse. The team had been exploring a new planet when they had been surrounded and attacked. Lance found himself a better perch to take out guards surrounding his team.

Of course that is when it went from going wrong to worse. Much, much worse.

Lance was picking off the extras with his sniper-bayard. Feeling a stinging pain in his neck, Lance lifted his hand to feel the spot. Finding a something stuck in his neck was  _ not _ fun. Cringing as he removed the needle. 

It was like going to the nurse’s for a shot all over again.

Lance hated needles and every time he had to get shots it was horrible. The invasive and slimy feeling always got to him. 

Lance barely moved his hand back in sight when he felt his muscles go slack and he was falling. His bayard falling elsewhere.

Grunting as he hit the ground, Lance tried to move only to his limbs refusing to move.

“Grab him,” someone muttered. Lance tried to find the source, anger and fear increasing as he couldn’t find them in his line of sight.

Lance felt his body being grabbed and lifted onto a shoulder, but it was as if he wasn’t all there. Through the fog in his mind, Lance could tell he was being carried somewhere.

Dully, he felt hitting the ground with a groan. There was a snort. Lance tested his muscles gingerly, wiggling his fingers.

“You grabbed the wrong one, he’s useless,” someone sneered, Lance lashed out his foot and connected with something. There was a curse and a kick in the stomach, Lance curled into a ball protectively. “The big one or the short one would be of more use.”

_ Useless _ , Lance couldn’t deny that Pidge or Hunk would be more useful than him. Lance was pulled up by the collar. He blinked slowly at the Galra general.

“What do you do know?”

“And I’d tell you?” Lance sassed, quirking an eyebrow. Thankful that his muscles were starting to respond.

The Galra replied with a harsh slap across his face, making Lance see stars.

“Is that really it? ‘M disappointed.” The Galra general lifted him closer to his face, Lance fake-gagged. “Have you ever heard of breath mints? They are really good for bad breath.”

He continued to ask Lance questions, only getting sassy remarks as answers.

Shoving Lance to the ground, the alien spat in his face. “Of course you had to get a useless one.” Gesturing to Lance, he snarled, “The best use for him will be bait.”

Lance didn’t make a move to get up, but rather getting more comfortable on the ground to fiddle with his restraints.

“You should’ve brought the Black or Red Paladin. Or even the little one. At least they have some information.”

Feeling like he had been slapped a second time in the face, the three Galra ignored him. Thinking of him of no threat whatsoever. No problem with bitching about him either.

Lance closed his eyes, holding back angry hurt tears, fiddling with his far to loose restraints. 

“Let’s just hope someone  _ actually _ useful shows up soon.”

The Blue Paladin couldn’t tell the difference between who was talking anymore. The handcuffs slip off of his wrists easily enough, Lance forces the tears down and takes in what he can use. Shoving back the emotions piling up at the back of his throat, Lance separates with his emotions and focuses.

_ Convenient _ , Lance scoffs in his head but moves slowly and keeps an eye on the Galra general and his sentry guards. Clasping his hand around a short knife, Lance silently lifts himself up.

Taking out the most dangerous first. Lance sunk the knife into the general. Through the back of his neck and through the throat. The general dropped.

The movement attracting the sentries attention. Lance dodged behind one, slashing at it while using it as a shield. Tossing the body onto the second sentry, Lance dropped and rolled into the bushes.

Hoping beyond hope that the bushes weren’t weird and affect him horribly or eat him, Lance crouched. 

Hearing a crack of a branch breaking, Lance snapped around. Keeping himself low to the ground and swiping with the knife.

Keith jumped away from him. “Lance! It’s me!”

Lance gave a weak smile and mouthed a ‘sorry’. 

The sentry burst through the bushes. Only to be cut down by Keith’s sword.

Gingerly, Lance straightened up.

“What happened?” Lance asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith glared. Lance resisted the urge to curl into himself.

“We found your bayard on the ground, but not you.” Keith’s glare softened. “We separated to cover more ground.”

Lance nodded, gesturing towards the bushes. “The camp is just through there.”

Silence fell between them, together they dug through the supplies. Determining what was worth keeping and what to leave, they pulled together a satchel. Keith contacted the rest of them and they were off.

Surprisingly, the one to break the silence was Keith.

“Why are you so quiet? You got out of the camp on your own, you’d usually be boasting about it.”

Lance involuntarily made a choking noise, wincing at the tone of his voice. “I wasn’t good enough for more then three guards.”

Keith snorted. “Dumbasses, they should know better than underestimating our sharpshooter and our most resourceful teammate.”

Lance didn’t respond, he knew he should have a come back filled with pride. But he didn’t.  _ Hunk didn’t get kidnapped because he wasn’t paying attention. Pidge is more resourceful than  _ me _. She built a hodgepodge signal to contact the Castle. _

No more was said after that, at least until they reached the Castle.

Deciding he wanted something to eat, Lance wandered to the kitchen. Accidentally walking in on some discussion between the team. Everyone was there. They all stared at him with differing expressions.

_ Probably talking about how they should kick you off the team _ a cruel, cold voice whispered in his head. Lance tried to shake off the thought, knowing well that it was a bad rabbit hole to get into.

“What happened?” Pidge asked, wary and worried.

“I got drugged and than packed to the camp, where Keith found me.” Lance gave them a half shrug. “They didn’t really bother with guarding me seriously.”

The room fell into silence, Lance decided even if he didn’t want to be alone he should get out of there. Making his way past Keith, Pidge, and Shiro. Lance grabbed some actually tasty space food from the cupboards.

“I heard what they said about you, Lance,” Keith said softly. Lance froze.  _ Surely he wasn’t talking about--  _

Lance turned around, food items in his arms.

"It's not a big deal! I mean, we're all alive and fully intact! Well...almost intact...sorry Shiro," Lance said, grinning at the end.

"I heard what they said. It's bullcrap, you're as important to the team as the rest of us,” Keith said sternly. “You help us so much and don’t even realize it.”

Lance clucked. “Not really, I’m just the boy from Cuba.”

“As if!” Pidge exclaimed. “You get me out of my work and get me to loosen up.”

“You’re my best friend, I wouldn’t trade you for anybody. You know me better than anyone.” Hunk started rubbing his eyes.

“You listen to my stories!”

“I love our sleepovers, they make me remember what I was like before and there is more than this war.”

“Lance, you helped me with nightmares.” Shiro’s voice barely made it through the commotion. But it was loud enough.

Lance started tearing up.

Allura set a hand on his shoulder, smiling gently. “You are the leg of Voltron, paladin of the Blue Lion for a reason. The Blue Lion chooses a paladin that has a big heart and helps hold the team together, the most emotional adept person in the team.”

Now, Lance was sobbing openly.

“I VOTE FOR A SLEEPOVER IN THE COMMON ROOM!” Pidge yelled. Hunk nodded. Keith grinned. Allura, Coran, and Shiro all smiled. 

“Keith, Pidge, you get the blankets. Allura, Coran, set up the common room. Hunk, food. Lance, you stay with Hunk. I have some movies we can watch,” Shiro ordered, straightening up.

Soon enough, the entire team tumbled into the common room. Fixing a blanket fort, setting up the space TV, and getting comfortable.

Somewhere along the line, they all fell asleep. Lance blinked at them, a vague thought of how sore he would be in the morning before sleep pulled him under again with a faint smile covering his face.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
